


Roadtrip - Summer Truckin Adventure!

by harmonyworld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know if there will be sexy things yet, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, adult!Naruto, don't worry it's not super cringey, he's not like a really young teen though, he's turning 20 the same summer, maybe sakuino later on, modern konoha/fire country, short!Sasuke, tall!Naruto, teen!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyworld/pseuds/harmonyworld
Summary: Sasuke runs away from home after an a bad argument with his parents.It'd been building until it finally burst one night.Sasuke gets on a train to wherever and ends up lost with a dead phone.That is until a friendly truck driver named Naruto gives him some food and offers to take him in.Thus their summer long cross country road trip beings.Learning about living a life as a trucker and seeing amazing sights along the way.Liminal spaces and learning about each other.Feelings blossom on their chill road trip.Age gap modern AU (a modern konoha/fire country)Mature for language (for now)Naruto is 32 and Sasuke is 19, so don't worry it's not super creepy or anything.





	

Sasuke’s feet were killing him.

He had walked all the way from the train station to this convenience store that he was now sitting in front of.  
His stomach growled, not having eaten since yesterday afternoon.  
The century old hot dogs in the window had looked delicious despite on any other day he would never touch them.  
Unfortunately his wallet was empty, used up the last of his money for a train ticket to anywhere.

Mentally kicking himself for this impromptu journey, What was he gonna do now?  
Call his parents and beg for forgiveness?  
That would admit that they were right, that would be giving up and if anything, Sasuke Uchiha does not give up.  
He couldn’t call them even if he wanted to, his phone had no power and he had no place to charge it.

Last he checked it, it was 9pm.  
The absence of people in the parking lot made it feel much later than he thought.  
His eyes drawn to the giant eighteen wheeled truck parked to the side.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

Sasuke turned from the truck, looking up to find a tall guy with a baseball cap.

“Hn.” Turning to look back at his poor dead phone.

His stomach continued to growl.  
A plastic wrapped sandwich waved in front of his eyes.

“Here, you sound super hungry.”

Sasuke glared at the sandwich and up the arm it connected to, all the way up to that smiling face.

What did this strange guy want?

Stomach complaining again, he took the sandwich, unwrapping it and digging in.

It wasn’t a good sandwich at all, but he’ll take what he can get for now.

The guy chuckled at his cheeks stuffed like a hamster.

“You alright, kid? Why out so late?” the guy asked, taking a swig of an energy drink he had bought.

Sasuke continued to ignore him to eat.

“...okay, do you have someone you can contact to come pick you up? I’d hate to leave a kid alone out here at night.”

Sasuke swallowed, contemplating telling this guy anything.

“Why do you care?”

“Look, I’ll let you charge your phone in my truck, that way you can contact someone to come get you.”

“As if I’d get in some strange man’s truck alone. You think I’m some kind of idiot?”

“I’ll wait out here then, come on!”

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, started over to his truck.

Sasuke threw out his sandwich wrapper and ran up close behind.

The truck was much bigger up close.  
The man was much bigger up close too.  
His long legs and strong arms helped him up to the door, swinging it open.

The truck started up soon enough and a loud rumbling filled the parking lot.  
A rumbling filled the sky too, seems like it was gonna rain soon.

“The outlet is here on the dash, lemme know when your done.” with that he leaped out and left Sasuke to charge his phone.

Sure enough, that rumbling in the sky was no joke and the rain started to fall in sheets.

The truck cab was warm and the chair was soft.  
Sasuke looked outside and saw the guy had to run over to avoid the rain.  
He was standing underneath what little protection the storefront offered from the rain.

He felt a little bad, kicking a guy out of his own truck and sticking him in the rain.

Sighing, he rolled down the window, using his finger to call him over.  
Within seconds, he was over at the window grinning at Sasuke.

“Ya need anything?”

“Get in here, it’s raining.” Sasuke opened the door and scooted over the the passenger seat.

“Don’t mind me then.” taking Sasuke’s offer. “I’m Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Things were silent for moment. “...Sasuke.” was all he said.

The rain pelting the windows was the only sound for a moment.

“...Thanks...for the food.”

Naruto wasn’t expecting to get any kind of thanks, since this kid seemed so aloof.

“Heh, you’re welcome!”

“You mind if I ask again why you’re out here this late?”

Naruto waited for Sasuke to answer.

“I ...wanted to get away. Even if it meant going anywhere. Anywhere but there.”

“I see, so you’re a runaway? Been there.” taking off his hat, running a hand through his short hair. “How far out are you?”

Sasuke shrugged.

He didn’t know, he would’ve checked his gps on his phone if he could.  
He got on the train and let it take him anywhere, and slept the whole way.

“Wait, you know where this is, right?”

“Yup! I have to, I make deliveries all over the fire country.” Naruto turned on the gps on the dashboard.

“Where are you from?” Naruto asked, bringing up the map.

“Konoha.”

“Konoha!? You’re in a whole ‘nother state, dude!”

Of course he was far away, but he didn’t think he was that far.

“Also, that’s my home town, I haven’t been back in a while.”  
Naruto typed in konoha on the gps.  
“I would’ve drove you back myself if you were somewhere in this town, but I got deliveries to get to and a schedule to keep.”

“I wasn’t planning on going back anytime soon anyway.”

“Do you have a place to go to?”

“Obviously not…”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.”

He hadn’t thought of it, he want wanted to be far away from there

“Why not come with me?”

“Huh?!” Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously.

“When your phone gets done charging, take a picture of my ID card and send it to your parents. That way they know who you’re with and that you’re also safe.”

“What if this is all a ruse to steal your identity?” Sasuke smirked

Naruto handed over his id

“you wouldn’t be starving if you were and besides…”

Naruto held back the card as Sasuke began to reach for it

“ ...I’m trusting you and I hope you’ll trust me too.”

Naruto looked him right in the eyes.  
Geez, he’s got soul piercing blue eyes.

Though somehow he felt he could trust him, he seems more like an idiot if anything.

That dumb hopeful face.

“Alright.” Sasuke sighed, checking his phone for enough power, his long black hair falling over his face. “Why even help me?”

“Like I said, I remember being a runaway kid myself when I was your age.My mentor picked me up and I’ve been truckin’ ever since.”

“When I was your age…? How old do you think I am?” Sasuke pointed his phone at the id and saved the image.

“Uhhhh….15?” Naruto turned on the windshield wipers.

“Pfft, close but not enough.”

“18?”

“19, gonna be 20 this summer.” text sent to his parents.

“Ohhh…” Naruto thought he was much younger than that, he was shorter than him and smaller.

“Just because you’re a giant, doesn’t mean I’m young. Besides, how old are you?”

“I’m 32!”

“Lies!”

“I know I’m super handsome and all!”Naruto grinned, laughing heartily.

This guy...

Of course shortly after that text, his phone blew up with messages from his mother.

Each one asking if he’s okay and where is he.

“That’s right, where is this?” Sasuke looked up from his phone to Naruto.

“Uh this is the tea village. You know why they call it that?”

“I’ll humor you, why?”

“Cuz up in those mountains over there, they make the best tea leaves in the world.”

“My mom had those given to her as a gift once. She never touched them though, said she wanted to save them.”

“Aw that’s a shame, she should try ‘em, it’s super good.” Naruto grinned. “Ready to go?”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“To a motel. I gotta sleep so I can be up early tomorrow.”

The truck was already started up, all Naruto had to do was pull out and get back on the road.

”That means you gotta get up with me. No sleeping beauties, okay?”

“I know how to get up early, you seem like the one who likes to sleep in.” Sasuke smirked.

"Aww, how'd you know!"Naruto grinned.

The truck was back on the road and they were off.

Naruto was pretty excited, he’d get to mentor a young troubled kid...er...not so much a kid.

He couldn’t wait to show Sasuke the ropes of truckin, or he’d try at least.

Also showing him all the cool sights he’d found over the years.

At least he’d keep a troubled youth off the streets.  
He seemed so lonely sitting back there at the convenience store.

He wondered what Sasuke liked and disliked so he could at least try to make the trip more fun.

Sasuke felt like he was being stared at, he looked over at Naruto and sure enough he was smiling at him.  
Jeez, he smiles as bright as the sun.  
Kind creepy though.

Must’ve been the energy drink he’d seen him have earlier.

“Um...the light’s green, you can go now.” Sasuke pointed forward.

“Huh? Oh!” Naruto turned back forward and continued driving.

What a weirdo.

This was gonna be a weird trip, that’s for sure.

for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long form fanfic for NaruSasu.  
> For an actual ship!  
> I actually had fun with this!  
> I can't wait to bring more chapters, I think about this AU so much!
> 
> I'm gonna try really hard with this one.
> 
> This is also a very self indulgent fic for me. (but what fic isn't tbh)  
> I've always wanted to go on a chill road trip and see the country.(I live in america btw)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, lemme know what I can improve on.  
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment, I appreciate all y'all faces if you do.  
> Thank you so much! :3


End file.
